


I know you don't want too, but you don't really have much of a choice do you?

by Robronlover96



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Canon Related, Elements of Canon, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Prison, Reassuring Aaron, doubts, mentions of bullying, worried aaron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-10-29 08:30:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20793689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robronlover96/pseuds/Robronlover96
Summary: Aaron makes his husband change his name from Sugden-Dingle to just Dingle.





	I know you don't want too, but you don't really have much of a choice do you?

**Author's Note:**

> I Had a really fun time writing this and I  
hope you enjoy :)

Robert walked in through the front door, he had just got home from work, he took his shoes off by the door and then he made his way through to the kitchen. 

As he approach Aaron, Aaron looked up at him.

”Hey” Robert Said,

”Hey” Aaron Said kind of deadpan. 

Robert furrowed his eyebrows,

”Everything ok?” he asked.

“No not really” Aaron responded,

”What’s up?” Robert Said his voice full of concern. 

“Robert I need to talk to you” Aaron Said a sense of urgency in his voice,

“Ok” Robert Said “so..” he said encouraging Aaron to continue with what he was saying.

“Actually... can you sit down” Aaron Said, 

“Yeah Sure” Robert Said. 

And with that, he pulled a chair out from underneath the table and he sat down, 

“So... what did you want to talk about then?” he said. 

“Alright... I’m just going to come right out and say it” Aaron’s Said,

“Say What?” Robert Said, 

“Robert, you need to change your name from Sugden-Dingle to just Dingle'' Aaron said,

''Why?'' Robert said.

''Because I need you to be safe when your in prison'' Aaron responded,

"But i will be safe in prison" Robert said.

"You don't know that?" Aaron said, 

"Yes i do" Robert said. 

“And... what if you do get hurt by one of the other prisoners” Aaron Said, 

“Aaron, that's not going to happen" Robert said,

Aaron sighed, 

"Yeah but what if... what if it does Robert?" Aaron said "what then eh?" he said raising his voice a little towards the end. 

“Thanks for the concern” Robert said reassuringly “But I can look out for myself”

“Yeah you say that” Aaron Said “but it’s not like you think It is in there Rob, it’s different, way different” he said, 

“It can’t be that different” Robert Said.

”Oh it is” Aaron said “it was horrific, it really was. i was bullied and I got beat up every single day, I was in there, they kicked me, they punched me, they shoved me against walls and they Said some pretty nasty things to me, to my face, and they made me feel so worthless and they made me feel like I was nothing but dirt on the bottom of their shoe” Aaron Said, “It was awful, it really was, in fact... I still remember everything they did to me” 

“Oh my god, that sounds awful, I still can’t believe you went through all that” Robert Said “even after all this time” 

“Yeah it was, And for that reason alone I can’t... i can’t let you go through that Rob” Aaron Said “it destroyed me, it really did, and not a day goes by where I don’t think about it, and think about all the abuse I endured when I was in there, and all the things they said to me, they hurt, they really did, and some nights I would cry myself to sleep because of it” 

Robert eyes went wide with shock 

“Oh my god” was all he said,

Aaron gave a slight nod.

”Yeah” he said “and that destroyed me, it really did, in fact... i lost my confidence and my self esteem because of that” 

“Wow” Robert said trying to process all the process all the information Aaron had just told him, 

“Yeah I know” Aaron Said. “So... if that destroyed me, and I ended up losing my confidence as well self esteem, god knows what that’s going to do to you” 

“I think I’d handle it” Robert Said,

”No you won’t” Aaron Said “I know you, I don’t think you would” he said “I mean.. I’ve seen you when your insecure or upset so I know that you would take it very well”

“I would” Robert Said, 

Aaron rolled his eyes at his husband’s smugness. 

“No you won’t Rob, I mean... deep down you can be quite sensitive” Aaron Said “and don’t say your not, because you are” 

“Yeah good point” Robert Said, 

“Well... then” Aaron Said “So... from what I’ve just told you” Aaron Said 

“are you going to change your name?”

”I don’t know?” Robert Said, 

“Why?” Aaron said. 

Robert stood a deep breath and then he spoke up, 

“It’s just...” he started to say but he stopped rather abruptly.

Aaron furrowed his eyebrows,

”It’s just what?” his voice full of concern.

“It’s just... I’ve always been a Sugden, and changing my name from Sugden-Dingle to just Dingle, it feels kind of weird you know, it feels like... like I’m a totally different person you know” 

“Yeah I can understand that” Aaron Said “but you have to do this”

”I don’t want to change my name, I like my name the way it is” Robert Said,

”I know you don’t want to” Aaron Said “but... you don’t really have much of a choice do you?” 

“I know I just..” Robert said,

”You just what?” Aaron Said,

”I don’t know if i want to do this”

Robert Said. 

“You have to do this Rob” ’there’s no other way around this” Aaron stresses

“Are you sure there’s not” Robert Said,

Aaron nodded

”Yes I am” he Said, 

“Are you really sure” Robert Said.

Aaron sighed, 

“I’ve thought about it” Aaron Said “I thought about it multiple times, and there’s really not” he said “So... it’s either you change your name or well... change your name that’s your only option really” 

Robert nodded timidly and sighed.

”Ok” he said in agreement, 

There was a second of silence and then Aaron spoke up.

”So... are you going to change your name then?” he asked “or not?” 

”Well... do I have a choice” Robert Said.

”No you do not” Aaron Said, 

“Well... I guess I’ll have to change my name then” Robert Said, 

Aaron gave a small smile. 

“So... your going to do it?” Aaron Said.

”Yeah I am” Robert said, 

Aaron sighed in relief.

“Good” he Said his voice full of happiness,

”On one condition though...” Robert Said “because I don’t think I could do it otherwise” 

”Yeah What’s that?” Aaron questioned, 

“Can you come with me” Robert said ''I don't think I could do this, on my own''

Aaron put his hand on Robert's lower arm as means of comfort.

''Yeah of course'' Aaron said “whatever you need''

Robert smiled at Aaron,

”Thanks” he said.

Aaron smiled at Robert, 

”Anything for you Rob” he said “anything for you” 

There was a second of silence and then Robert spoke up. 

“So... are we going to head over there now or..” Robert Said,

Aaron shook his head.

”No by the time we get in the car, and drive there it will be closed” he said.

”Well... i go over there first thing tomorrow morning then” Robert Said, 

“Yeah sure” Aaron Said. 

There was a second of silence and then Aaron spoke up,

”Right... now how about he order an Indian and then we can spend the evening watching movies, and cuddling on the sofa” he said “what do you think?” 

Robert hummed in response.

”Sounds perfect” he said his voice full of happiness, 

Aaron placed a kiss on Robert’s forehead, 

“Great” he said smiling. 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was requested by cmt1992.


End file.
